Gilgamesh Stone
Appearance Gilgamesh is a tall, stocky man, with a bushy mustache and intricate clothing. Personality Gilgamesh is relatively strong physically, but largely prefers to remain out of fights, instead helping from the sidelines with weapons and armour. He will generally be polite to allies and enemies alike, courtesy running deeper than allegiance, and is generally willing to forgive and forget any wrong against him. The one thing he considers sacred is a truce, and while he considers fighting to be a necessary evil he intensely dislikes espionage and deception. Biography Gilgamesh was born on Nablar, in the town of Telmar. He was raised by his mother, along with his older brother, Enkidu (Enki for short). By the time Gilgamesh was old enough to start learning a trade, his mother was already ill, and had been working herself to the bone for years to support her two sons. Enkidu set out to find his fortune on the seas, promising to return rich so she'd never have to work again; Gilgamesh stayed with her, working long hours in a forge by day and tending to her at night. Over time, her condition worsened, until she had to quit one, then two, then all three of her jobs. Gilgamesh began to take on longer hours at the forge, rushing around to finish more and more swords, shields and spears, all the while tending to his mother at every spare moment. She, in turn, taught him manners, maps and charts, refusing to treat herself as an invalid. Then came the day of the inspection. Gilgamesh was quenching a batch of swords when the doors were opened to his left. The breeze coming in off the sea was his first clue; his boss hurriedly greeting the visitor was the second. Gilgamesh didn't turn until the man had passed him, and then only to look in passing - long, purple robes, with expensive-looking fur trim. His mother had always taught him not to stare, so he got on with his work. He only found out later that the forge had been bought and he had lost his job. In the weeks that followed, Gilgamesh begged. He begged for work, for medicines, for water and, once supplies ran out, for food. He begged for his mother's sake and, when begging wasn't enough, he sat by his mother's bedside and told her he would have to go into the Arena. She sat bolt upright and, for the first time in months, glared at him. She forbade it - and that was the day he learned where his father had gone, and why his mother had had to work so hard, and why she would not, would never let him go the same way. And so Gilgamesh sat by his mother's bedside, for two, then three days, bringing water from the coast, chopping the trees he had climbed as a child for firewood and foraging for waste and scraps to cook. He always gave the best to his mother, but it didn't help - she was getting more and more frail, malnutrition and lack of medicine taking its toll at last. One day, Gilgamesh came home from attempting to fish, a tiny catch on the end of his line. The next day, he cut down the one tree he had saved, a beautiful cherry that blossomed every spring he could remember, that his mother had always loved. He cut its wood, roughly but with all the care he could, into planks, and he nailed those together, taking nails from furniture, from floorboards and from cupboards, into a plain, wooden box. He spent the next hours digging, and once that was done, he put the house's finest bedclothes into the box, and lowered his mother inside. He spent the next day in tears. The day after, he searched the house, finding his father's old heater shield and Urumi, a whiplike sword. He looked through the photos, committing his mother's smiling, healthy face to his memory alongside the one he had just buried, and put the rest of his father's belongings into the grave as well. Delicately, he piled the earth back in, and carved a small heart into a spare plank of wood. He locked the house securely, keeping the key in his pocket, and one photo safely inside his mother's old, silver locket, around his neck. The last one - and only one - of his three lost relatives. Ever since, Gilgamesh has worked any job he could find, eventually managing to find work in a forge again. He is still polite, but much more withdrawn, knowing that anything - no matter how precious or beautiful - will eventually be needed. He still wonders where Enkidu is, but he has come to Glasswater to look for life on the high seas, hoping to find peace among the waves. Professions Primary Profession: Blacksmith A Smith is a person who are very knowledgeable with metallurgy. With this knowledge, they’re highly skilled in producing weapons, armors, or anything that’s made of metal. Primary Trait: A smith is proficient with one of the weapons they create, and can create techniques with this weapon, that exceed Rank 14. Secondary Profession: Navigator The Navigator profession gives knowledge about reading sea charts, currents and weather, reading the stars for a position and a lot of practical ship knowledge, too. Plotting a course along with the related mathematics, all of these are part of the Navigator's job. Non-Primary Trait: These characters are the only ones capable of sailing through the Grand Line. But, a Log Pose is required to do this of course. Traits Weapon Proficiency: Urumi 'Professional Traits' Bringing Your Work Home(1 Trait): For these characters, their profession(s) is not only something they do, but almost a way of life. These characters can now spend general traits on professional traits. Treasure Hunter(1 Trait): With their exceptional sense of direction, these navigators are very skilled in looking for treasures. Thus, in Mini Arcs, they will always get an extra little item. It could be something quirky, or it could be something rare. Natural Armour(1 Trait): Through all the time spent in the forge, working on weapons, the character’s arms, up to their elbows, and their legs, up to their knees, have gained flesh that is as hard as iron, making them much more resistant to physical damage. 'General Traits' Technically Adept(1 Trait): Increases your technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Combat Style Gilgamesh fights with an Urumi, a whiplike sword, and a heater shield, though he is not particularly proficient and often gives himself small, shallow cuts. He generally relies more on the sword to draw out an opponent's defences, before simply hitting them with the shield and hoping for the best. He is relatively heavy on his feet, but makes sure to run often, building up his legs in the hopes of one day mastering the sword. Character Stats These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. Items Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. '''Urumi(Starter Item): A flexible, whiplike sword, made up multiple strands of iron. Heater Shield(Starter Item): A small, handheld shield, iron with roughly welded bevels. It's seen better days. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. To learn about how techniques work, click here. Mantel(9 - Trained): Gilgamesh swings his Urumi in a wide arc in front of him. (9) Boiler(9 - Trained): Gilgamesh swings his shield upwards to block or deflect a frontal attack. (9) Anvil(9 - Trained): Gilgamesh lunges forwards, keeping his shield in front of him. (9) Category:NPC